League Judgments
by Ketzeph
Summary: These are attempts to use the current lore to write "league judgments" for champions that currently do not have them. They are fairly short (I'm trying to match the length of the original judgments). I'm sure they're not amazing, but hopefully some people will enjoy them (the word limit is a pain ; ;)
1. Morgana Judgment

Candidate: Morgana

March 12 10 CLE

(_Supervised by the Council of Equity en banc_)

**Observation**

Morgana looks frail as she approaches the entrance to the great hall. Her outstretched wings veil her behind their onyx plumage, her eyes determined. She makes no noise as she nears the door, pushing it open with a wave of her hand. The guards leave her side.

Something changes as she enters the room. Her frailty is replaced by a sinewy strength, dark energy swirling around her hands. She has increased in height slightly, her eyes illumined by a dark glow. The stone at her feet grows brackish and black, the air in the room growing cold.

**Negotiation**

Clouds, glimmering gold and pink in the setting sun, wafted past the window. The polished marble on the walls was cool to the touch, and Morgana took a moment to enjoy the illusion. She sat down on her bed, the down gently parting to accept her weight. She laid back on the mattress, stretching her wings. She hadn't slept in some time.

There was a knock on the door. "No," she yawned. "Let me rest another minute."

"_Sister" _urged a familiar voice. Morgana laughed. Kayle hadn't called her 'sister' in millennia. Morgana tapped the wall with her finger. The marble cracked and hissed at her touch, veins of taint spreading along the wall. The clouds outside began to bubble and burn as the light was smothered in a blanket of pitch.

"I'd recommend ending this charade, the corruption is quite aggressive," she sighed.

The foreign mages were staring at her, frowning. "Morgana was it?" spoke the mage in the middle.

"Yes," she said, a little power emanating from her voice. "You know why I'm here, Ashram."

The mage smiled, his eyes narrowing. "I do," he admitted, "but this is a _league_. This is not a decision for me alone to make." He motioned to the robed men and women on either side of him, their faces obscured by their hoods. Their purple robes glittered in the magic blue light of the chamber. It was terrifying, but Morgana would not be intimidated. There was too much at stake to be afraid.

A female on the right of Ashram cleared her throat. "Why are you here, Morgana?"

"I need your help," she admitted.

"What was that?" inquired the woman.

"I need your help."

"Speak up, please."

"I need your help," Morgana frowned, the floor cracking beneath her. "Is that what you wanted me to say? To kneel before you like some broken child?" Flowers of brackish flame burst in the air around her.

The woman grinned, her teeth shining white in the shadow of her hood. As she spoke, her voice began to change. "It is not fitting of a beggar, _a lesser_, to make demands of the league," she undulated, "you, of all people, should understand that."

"What are you saying?" Morgana snapped.

Another mage, a man, began to talk. "Look at you," he growled, his smile contorted and crooked. "Look at your wings. Broken, gnarled…what do you think you are? No wonder you were exiled. Wretched. Filthy. Broken. _Useless._"

"How _dare_ you—"

They spoke in concert, each a smile in a sea of pitch. "Wretched. Broken. _Useless. Wretched. Broken…"_

"Stop it!" she screamed, rushing forward, the floor erupting in boiling tar, "_Shut up_!" She flung herself into the air, riding the waves of pulsing corruption as they crashed against the desk. With a scream she unleashed her power. Spectral chains pierced the forms of each mage, syphoning their life force. She lifted them into the air, their bodies writhing above their seats. Except for one.

"Such a temper," spoke Ashram, his voice calm.

Morgana gawked at him. "I don't understand—"

"Why do you want to join the League, Morgana?"

Oh _no._ She could feel blood welling in her cheeks. "No…"

The tortured shapes above her disappeared, replaced by eight men and women in sparkling purple robes. She stood in the center of the room hall, Ashram smiling at her. He smiled, leaning forward on his seat. "How does it feel, exposing your mind?"

"Damn you, Ashram," she hissed. "Is this how you treat your guests?"

The High Councilor smiled. "Why do you want to join the league?"

"I want to become stronger—"

"Lies," Ashram shouted, his face terrible to behold. "_Why do you want to join us?_"

"I'm not—"

"_WHY?_"

Morgana could feel her stomach tighten, her vision blurred by welling water. "Because I'm not good enough." Her power started to dissolve as she admitted it, her legs shaking. "You're the only chance I have."

Ashram laughed. He cackled in his seat, his eyes burning with some foul internal fire.

Finally he seemed to regain control of himself. "You understand our arrangement?"

"Yes," Morgana said bitterly.

"Then welcome, Fallen Angel, to the League of Legends." The Council of Equity rose to their feet as the massive doors to the League slid open effortlessly. Morgana rushed out the hall. It would all be worth it. _It had to be_.


	2. Kayle Judgment

Candidate: Kayle

April 3rd, 10 CLE

(_Supervised by the Council of Equity; Councilor Iriadne absent_)

**Observation:**

Kayle is celestial. There is no better term. She glides above the air, magnificent wings keeping her from touching the ground. Her crimson armor shines in the sunlight, its ornate gold trim glimmering like water. Her body is hidden behind her armor, dispelling all traces of mediocrity from her form.

The sword she carries is strangely wrought, made of materials yet unknown to the League. Despite carrying herself with angelic grace, a definite sense of strength emanates from her. As she approaches the Great Hall the guards stare, awestruck, at the near-divinity approaching them. Kayle pushes open the door.

**Reflection:**

"Do you know what an arbiter does, Kayle?"

Kayle stared at her mother. She had waited for this day since she was a child. And yet, standing before the Grand Arbiter, she could barely will herself to speak. The fear she felt was unreal. She pushed it out of mind. She had trained years for this. This was her destiny.

"An Arbiter judges the wicked, punishes the impure, and annihilates the evil." Kayle recited.

The Grand Arbiter smiled. "Well said, daughter." Kayle blushed. The Grand Arbiter stood, motioning to her lieutenant. He bowed and disappeared behind a door. "Kayle, are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Yes ma'am," Kayle instantly replied.

The Grand Arbiter sighed. "There's nothing wrong with being uncertain, Kayle. It is only natural, given the gravity of what you're doing."

"I understand, ma'am." As she said it again, Kayle could feel her confidence rise. It was finally happening. She was going to be an arbiter like her mother and father before her. She wanted to hug her mother, shout, dance, fly…but no, not now. Later. She'd celebrate later. Maybe Morgana would join her for dinner? Ever since she entered the academy, Kayle hadn't seen much of her little sister. Morgana had been half her height when Kayle left. She wondered how tall she was now.

The lieutenant reentered the room, his arms filled with shiny crimson steel. Kayle instantly recognized it, using all her willpower to keep the smile from showing on her face. Her mother approached the lieutenant, taking the armor from him.

"I take it you know what this is?" laughed the Grand Arbiter.

Kayle couldn't help it. "Yes," she smiled, "my armor."

"Not _your_ armor, Kayle. This is Judicator Armor. It belongs to the Caelestia Arbites. On your death it will be granted to another," she explained. "You are sure you want to bear this responsibility?" 

"Yes ma'am."

The Grand Arbiter placed the armor on the floor. "Take this armor then, Kayle, and clad yourself in justice. Shield others as this armor shields you."

Kayle bowed. "I will."

"Your first assignment will be given to you after you receive your sword," her mother explained. "Report to me when you have succeeded."

Kayle nodded and left the room.

She was walking toward her home, her new sword in one hand, her helmet in the other. The armor was heavy, but in a comforting way. Like something greater than herself was embracing her, reassuring her. She had never felt so sure. She shivered with excitement. She was an arbiter. She had made it.

She stopped outside the door to the house, knocking. Would Morgana be home? Hopefully. She wanted to finish this assignment as quickly as possible. Her mother had assured her the mission was important, but Kayle couldn't imagine how. Clearing vermin from a basement was more chore than job.

The door opened. "Sister?" asked Morgana, smiling. Kayle placed her gauntleted hand atop her sister's white-gold hair. Morgana _had_ grown. In a few years she would be ready for the academy herself. She just needed to get her head out of her reading and into actual training.

"Hello Morgana," Kayle grinned, walking inside. "How do I look?"

Morgana grinned. "Like a tomato." Kayle frowned, sending Morgana into a fit of giggles. "Seriously, though, you look incredible Kayle. Like a true arbiter."

"I'm only a squire, for now," Kayle grinned. Squire or no, she felt like an arbiter. Hearing Morgana say it made her smile even wider.

"Did you just come here to show off your fancy new armor?" Morgana asked.

Of course, the mission. Kayle placed her helmet on her head, unsheathing her sword. "I'm actually on a job," she spoke.

Morgana's eyes widened. "What?"

"It's just a short assignment. We can talk more when I finish," she explained.

Kayle nodded, approaching the door to the basement. Morgana was running after her, but Kayle didn't pay her any attention. She had almost forgotten her assignment, she wouldn't risk it slipping her mind again. She opened the door and descended the stairs.

Something was wrong. The basement was normally bare, but blankets were scattered across the floor. In the eastern corner, sitting among the linens and looking expectantly at the stairwell, was a strange creature made of shadow. It seemed to shimmer like starlight, its large blue eyes perusing Kayle. As she stepped around the stairwell Morgana rushed past her. She knelt next to it and grabbed it in her arms, glaring at Kayle.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kayle gasped, raising her sword. Flames erupted along the blade.

"Don't touch him!" Morgana screamed, holding the beast in her arms. "He's not hurting anyone."

"Morgana, _it's dangerous—_"

"It's not!" Morgana plead.

"The Caelestia Arbites have ruled these beasts too dangerous to live. They _must _be destroyed. Itis the law." She needed to get Morgana away from it. "Just put it down."

"No!" Morgana shouted, gripping it tighter. Tears were flowing down her sister's face, the little monster looking confusedly up at her. "Please Kayle. I'm your sister. Don't do this. Don't take it from me."

Kayle started walking towards Morgana. She had to get it away from her. She'd pull it from her arms and smite it down before her sister could react. As Kayle approached, Morgana tried to retreat but was trapped in the corner.

"Please," she sobbed, her back to the wall, "Kayle I'm begging you. Don't do this. Please! Sister—"

It happened in an instant. Kayle ripped the monster from Morgana's arms. It yipped in the air, Morgana screaming and clawing at the crimson red armor. It took only a flick of the blade. The beast's eyes grew dim, its flesh deadening as onyx blood dropped on the floor.

Morgana screamed. She descended on the corpse, her clothes covered in jet blood. She shuddered as she held it, her tears falling on its lifeless face. The sound her weeping sister made…Kayle couldn't bear it. She rushed up the stairs, tears staining her cheeks. The scene echoed in her head as she flew through the city. Her stomach lurched and she barely stopped herself from vomiting.

Suddenly she was in front of her mother, her tears hidden behind her mask. "Did you succeed?" 

"Yes ma'am," Kayle struggled.

"The mask is a blessing at times," the Grand Arbiter spoke, her smile wicked. "Why did you want to join us, Kayle?"

"It has always been my destiny to be an Arbiter," she said, barely stopping her voice from breaking. "You trained me, you raised me to—"

"Why did you want to join the _League_, Kayle?"

She stood in the middle of a dark stone room. In front of her were eight figures, each clad in a purple robe. In the center of them, his smile that of her mother's, was the High Councilor.

Kayle could feel the tears slide down her cheeks. The mask truly was a blessing.

"Well?" spoke Ashram, "we don't have all day."

"Because I killed the wrong beast that day." Kayle said bitterly.

Ashram looked perplexed. "Hmm?"

"I killed the wrong monster in that basement," she spoke. "I intend to correct my mistake."

"Your sister is our ally," Ashram explained. "She made a deal with us."

"I know what you want," Kayle snarled. "Cease the attack on my home and you may have me as your champion."

Ashram leant back in his chair. "Sounds reasonable," he said. He waved his hand, beckoning the doors to the League to open. He stared at Kayle, lifting a hand to his chin. "How does it feel, exposing your mind?"

Kayle didn't answer. She lifted herself back into the air, moving toward the halls of the league. As she reached the door, she turned to the council. "Justice will find you, eventually, Ashram." She shut the doors behind her.


End file.
